No quiero ser tu hermano
by RingoNeko-san
Summary: Porque por mas que te ame,tu solo me ves como tu hermano. Que podría hacer para cambiar esta situación?Juro que hoy,por fin,te lo diré! Australia X Nueva Zelanda. AU. Mal summary y mal titulo. Denle una oportunidad! ¿Oneshot?


**Hola!Vuelvo con otra de mis historias viejas 3**  
** Esta en particular me ENCANTA. Amo esta pareja!En serio,necesita mas amor!Por mas Incest que pueda ser,es absolutamente tierna!  
**

**Los nombres humanos son Nath para Nueva Zelanda y Allan para Austrialia. Wendy es Wy y Richard es Hutt River.  
**

**Ellos no son hermanos,son mas bien como familiares lejanos,primos segundos o algo así...  
**

**Hasta ahora,es un oneshot,pero si veo que a la gente le gusta,tal vez lo sigo al terminar mi fic "Una noche en el Hetalia-Club!".  
**

**Bueno,creo que es eso nomas..  
**

**Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei. Ojala fuera mio...  
**

**...**

-Nath...-El neozelandés levanto su vista del libro de matemáticas,para encontrarse con el rostro pecoso de Allan enfrente suyo.

-A-Ah,Allan,que pasa?-Pregunto sonriendo alegremente.

-Quería preguntarte algo...-Dijo el australiano mientras se sentaba a su lado,en la cama donde el rubio se encontraba sentado.

-Claro,pregunta lo que quieras!Es por el ejercicio 4?Se que es algo difícil,pero..- El australiano hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio,el cual el rubio entendió y obedeció perfectamente.

Odiaba tener que acallar su animada sonrisa,o las pequeñas y cálidas risas que se colaban entre palabra y palabra. Pero en parte era su culpa: Si alguien había conseguido que el tímido y amable chico nuevo se volviera una cotorra,era el. A pesar de eso,a el le gustaban ambos lados por igual.

-Nosotros...somos como una familia,verdad?-Pregunto el castaño mientras se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista.

-Claro que si!Wendy,Richard,tu y yo siempre hemos sido como...hermanos!- Exclamo Nath sorprendido,pero sin perder su distintiva alegría. -Por que lo preguntas...?-

El australiano abrió lentamente la boca,sin ánimos. "Vamos,diselo!El te entenderá!" se repetía para si mismo,mientras movía los hombros levemente. Ese momento que había estado preparando durante días...hasta había escrito que le diría y todo!

-Nath,yo...- Susurro lentamente,mientras el sonrojo se hacia mas notorio en sus mejillas.-Yo...-

El rubio miraba expectante y curioso. Desde que había entrado,se había echo muy amigo del pecoso y una pequeña castaña de un curso inferior,llamada Wendy,la hermana de Allan,y Richard,el primo de el castaño,hasta el punto de considerarlos sus hermanos. Por su parte,el australiano no pensaba eso. El no era su hermano,a diferencia de Wendy. Si así fuera,el se sentiría aun mas culpable...

-Yo...no quiero que seamos como hermanos,entiendes?- Pregunto el australiano,tembloroso.

El neozelandés quedo perplejo. Su boca había quedado entreabierta,y sos ojos sorprendidos y expectantes,esperando un "Solo bromeo" por parte de su compañero...Pero no,a pesar la la mirada de ruego de Nath,esa respuesta no llego. El rubio cerro su libro,y tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir,se levanto.

-Esta bien,lo comprendo.- Y dicho,se retiro hacia la puerta.

Sintió que lo tomaban del brazo y lo hacían girar bruscamente. Se resistió un poco,pero eso no detuvo a Allan. Ahora habían quedado cara a cara. Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Nath,las cuales se teñían de rojo,y la bandita de la nariz del australiano amenazaba con salirse por el sudor que este producía.

-No me odies..-Susurro levemente Nath. Era su mejor amigo,y no quería estar solo. Quería estar junto a Allan. A SU Allan... -Cambiare,lo prometo,pero no me dejes...-

-Nath...-Susurro el castaño mientras su rostro adquiría,de forma vaga,su sonrisa.-Es imposible odiar a la persona que amas,verdad?-

El rubio asintió con la cabeza lentamente y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se tonifico. El australiano lo tomo con delicadeza del mentón y hizo que levantara la vista. Tal vez no estuviera saliendo de la manera que pensaba,pero así,era incluso mejor. El mayor se inclino un poco,acercándose a la cara del neozelandés,el cual había cerrado con brusquedad los ojos y temblaba suavemente. El australiano se inclino un poco mas,y Nath se paro en la punta de sus delicados pies,cuando sus labios chocaron.

Dentro de ambos surgió una sensación cálida y a la vez,estática. Se quedaron unos segundos así,sin animarse a mover los labios o separarse. Querían quedarse un rato mas así,pero la respiración se les había detenido. Se separaron un poco,sin ganas de abrir los ojos y romper con la magia que hace tan solo unos segundos los había llenado.

-No quiero que seas mi hermano,quiero que seas _mi novio_- Dijo Allan con una suave voz.

Nath sonrío,asintiendo con la cabeza,dirigiéndose nuevamente a esos labios carnosos que se encontraban a tan pocos centímetros de el,uniéndolos nuevamente en un dulce beso.

**...**

**Y?Lo se,mucho fluff,es terriblemente cursi. Pero me gusto :3 Dile si al OzNZ!Kawaiii~  
**

**Reviews?Piedras?Tomates?Un mate con bizcochitos?Algo?  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado! *3*  
**

**Por cada review,Nueva Zelanda adopta un kiwi :3 Dile si a los kiwis! (?  
**

***~RingoNeko~*  
**


End file.
